


Once Upon a Time

by tentsubasa



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsubasa/pseuds/tentsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...somehow once upon a time never comes again..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**As per request from Kasumisou, here’s another sad story from me. *laughs* Well, not really; I just got this song stuck in my head and since it happens to be a sad song, so will this story. The song is called, “Once Upon a Time,” from the almost unknown musical, _All American_ (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgPKuLKWXXM>). Apparently this song was written back in the 1960s, so it’s pretty impressive that people still sing it considering that the musical it came from is considered a flop.**

**Song lyrics are in bold and thoughts are in italics within quotes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kiniro no Corda_ or any affiliates.**

* * *

Kahoko Hino sighed tiredly as she put away her violin. “ _That should be enough for tonight. The cab should be here soon._ ”

As was her habit whenever she finished practicing her violin, she pulled out an old picture from her wallet. The edges were weathered from wear and age. She sadly smiled at the two figures in the photograph, the look on her face a mere ghostly echo of the sunny smiles that shone up at her. She walked over to the windowsill and laid it down, peering through her lace curtains up at the full moon that hung like a large, luminous, pearl in the sky. She smiled softly, a single tear trailing down her cheek. “ _Has it really been over ten years?_ ”

 **Once upon a time  
A boy with moonlight in his eyes**  
 **Put his hand in mine**  
And said he loved me so

She hadn’t seen a moon like this since that night long ago when he had confessed his love for her. She had been seventeen. She sighed dreamily, remembering.

They had been walking home a warm summer night from helping Kanazawa-sensei with finishing up some last minute details before the outdoor concert the following day. They had decided to take a shortcut through the park. When they reached the top of a hill, he suddenly stopped. It was in that moon-washed landscape that he took her hand and told her of his feelings.

She remembered the way the stars twinkled brighter than any precious stone in the velvety blackness behind him, the way the moon reflected in his eyes giving them greater depth, the way the shadows playing on his face made her heart leap and race, the way the catch in his voice as he shyly stammered out his confession reminded her anew of how special he was—easygoing but with great depth of character, gentle yet firm in his convictions, full of childlike wonder yet surprisingly mature and full of understanding. All these things and so many more blended together to form the wonderful, handsome man before her.

All too soon, the doorbell rang, jarring her from her memories. She sadly looked down at the picture again and carefully put it away.

**But that was once upon a time…**

Quickly gathering her bags, she paused for a second before resolutely walking out the door.

**Very long ago**

On the other side of the world, Kazuki Hihara’s feet took him down a path he hadn’t traversed in over a year. Walking down the tree-lined path, he wondered to himself, “ _Has it really been ten years?_ ” Ten years since she had left, taking his heart with her. He could remember the night before she left like it was yesterday—their tree, the stars, whispered promises, her lithe frame pressed to his side, lingering kisses sprinkled with teardrops.

 **Once upon a hill**  
We sat beneath a willow tree (Beneath a willow tree)  
Counting all the stars  
And waiting for the dawn (For the dawn)

He reached the summit of the hill and looked upon it sadly.

**But that was once upon a time…**

His heart silently grieved again as it had every time for the past five years when his eyes ran over the bare spot in the ground where their tree had once stood.

**Now the tree is gone**

It was gone; like their love…He shook his head and smiled a bit ruefully, walking over and sitting down at the gravesite of their tree. It wasn’t right to taint this sacred place of memory and love with such unnecessary thoughts.

He closed his eyes and reminisced. He was twenty-years-old again and she was nineteen. The summer heat had forced them to take sanctuary beneath this tree where he had confessed his love for her two years prior. They sat in the shade, leaning against the tree trunk, fingers entwined, her head resting on his shoulder as she lightly dozed.

**How the breeze ruffled through her hair  
How we always laughed as though tomorrow wasn’t there**

He could look at that face forever. He gave her a light kiss on the head. His eyes smiled warmly as he watched the breeze play with a few stray strands of cherry red. He gently brushed a thread or two of it out of her face and laughed gently at the adorably sleepy look she wore when she looked up at him in response. Then she smiled and they’d shared sweet kisses and laughter until the sun went down.

**We were young and didn’t have a care (Oh, where)**

He sighed and looked wistfully up at the sky. Now it was ten years later and they hadn’t seen each other or really spoken since she had left.

**Where did it go?**

They had kept things up for about a year, but eventually, they had floated out of contact.

**Oh, where did it go?**

She stood by the window of her old room, staring out at the no-longer familiar landscape. Everything was so different from when she had left. The stark differences made her ache for the world of yesteryear.

**Once upon a time  
The world was sweeter than we knew (Was sweeter than we knew)**

Turning her head again, she scanned the horizon, straining her eyes in order to try and get a glimpse of their special place—the place that held some of the happiest moments of her entire life.

**Everything was ours _  
_How happy we were then (We were then)**

With a strangled, anguished cry of dismay, she rushed out the door.

**But somehow once upon a time…**

She stopped at the base of the hill and looked up, tears welling in her eyes. Her heart felt as if it had been violated. It was gone. Their special place was gone.

**Never comes…again…**

As he began to walk down the hill, behind him, a red-haired girl threw herself sobbing to the ground where he had sat just moments before.

**Again…**

* * *

**Hmm…will they meet up again, nor not? Since the final lyrics are, “But somehow once upon a time never comes again,” I suppose by all rights, it should be not. But I wanted to give them at least a bit of a chance!**

**I heard this song for the first time back in high school when the advanced mixed choir performed it for our first concert of the year. For some reason, I wanted to hear it again, and I dreamed this up. The original song wasn’t a cappella, but I couldn’t find any duets for this song, and this is the arrangement that was sung in high school anyway. (^_^)**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Since I had written an alternate ending to this, I figured I'd put it up. Even if only the end is different, I thought I'd put up the rest of it just to make everything flow better.**   
  
**Song lyrics are in bold and thoughts are in italics within quotes.**   
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kiniro no Corda_ or any affiliates.**

* * *

Kahoko Hino sighed tiredly as she put away her violin. “ _That should be enough for tonight. The cab should be here soon._ ”

As was her habit whenever she finished practicing her violin, she pulled out an old picture from her wallet. The edges were weathered from wear and age. She sadly smiled at the two figures in the photograph, the look on her face a mere ghostly echo of the sunny smiles that shone up at her. She walked over to the windowsill and laid it down, peering through her lace curtains up at the full moon that hung like a large, luminous, pearl in the sky. She smiled softly, a single tear trailing down her cheek. “ _Has it really been over ten years?_ ”

 **Once upon a time  
A boy with moonlight in his eyes**  
 **Put his hand in mine**  
And said he loved me so

She hadn’t seen a moon like this since that night long ago when he had confessed his love for her. She had been seventeen. She sighed dreamily, remembering.

They had been walking home a warm summer night from helping Kanazawa-sensei with finishing up some last minute details before the outdoor concert the following day. They had decided to take a shortcut through the park. When they reached the top of a hill, he suddenly stopped. It was in that moon-washed landscape that he took her hand and told her of his feelings.

She remembered the way the stars twinkled brighter than any precious stone in the velvety blackness behind him, the way the moon reflected in his eyes giving them greater depth, the way the shadows playing on his face made her heart leap and race, the way the catch in his voice as he shyly stammered out his confession reminded her anew of how special he was—easygoing but with great depth of character, gentle yet firm in his convictions, full of childlike wonder yet surprisingly mature and full of understanding. All these things and so many more blended together to form the wonderful, handsome man before her.

All too soon, the doorbell rang, jarring her from her memories. She sadly looked down at the picture again and carefully put it away.

**But that was once upon a time…**

Quickly gathering her bags, she paused for a second before resolutely walking out the door.

**Very long ago**

On the other side of the world, Kazuki Hihara’s feet took him down a path he hadn’t traversed in over a year. Walking down the tree-lined path, he wondered to himself, “ _Has it really been ten years?_ ” Ten years since she had left, taking his heart with her. He could remember the night before she left like it was yesterday—their tree, the stars, whispered promises, her lithe frame pressed to his side, lingering kisses sprinkled with teardrops.

 **Once upon a hill**  
We sat beneath a willow tree (Beneath a willow tree)  
Counting all the stars  
And waiting for the dawn (For the dawn)

He reached the summit of the hill and looked upon it sadly.

**But that was once upon a time…**

His heart silently grieved again as it had every time for the past five years when his eyes ran over the bare spot in the ground where their tree had once stood.

**Now the tree is gone**

It was gone; like their love…He shook his head and smiled a bit ruefully, walking over and sitting down at the gravesite of their tree. It wasn’t right to taint this sacred place of memory and love with such unnecessary thoughts.

He closed his eyes and reminisced. He was twenty-years-old again and she was nineteen. The summer heat had forced them to take sanctuary beneath this tree where he had confessed his love for her two years prior. They sat in the shade, leaning against the tree trunk, fingers entwined, her head resting on his shoulder as she lightly dozed.

**How the breeze ruffled through her hair  
How we always laughed as though tomorrow wasn’t there**

He could look at that face forever. He gave her a light kiss on the head. His eyes smiled warmly as he watched the breeze play with a few stray strands of cherry red. He gently brushed a thread or two of it out of her face and laughed gently at the adorably sleepy look she wore when she looked up at him in response. Then she smiled and they’d shared sweet kisses and laughter until the sun went down.

**We were young and didn’t have a care (Oh, where)**

He sighed and looked wistfully up at the sky. Now it was ten years later and they hadn’t seen each other or really spoken since she had left.

**Where did it go?**

They had kept things up for about a year, but eventually, they had floated out of contact.

**Oh, where did it go?**

She stood by the window of her old room, staring out at the no-longer familiar landscape. Everything was so different from when she had left. The stark differences made her ache for the world of yesteryear.

**Once upon a time  
The world was sweeter than we knew (Was sweeter than we knew)**

Turning her head again, she scanned the horizon, straining her eyes in order to try and get a glimpse of their special place—the place that held some of the happiest moments of her entire life.

**Everything was ours _  
_How happy we were then (We were then)**

With a strangled, anguished cry of dismay, she rushed out the door.

**But somehow once upon a time…**

She stopped at the base of the hill and looked up, tears welling in her eyes. Her heart felt as if it had been violated. It was gone. Their special place was gone.

**Never comes…again…**

As he began to walk down the hill, behind him, he could hear a girl crying. Concerned, he turned his head and felt his eyes widen as he watched a red-haired girl throw herself sobbing to the ground where he had sat just moments before.

**Again…**

* * *

**The ending that was originally published was the original ending, but like the rest of you on FFN, I thought it was just way too sad! So...I wrote this one, playing off the word again because they're meeting again. In the end, I was able to reconcile myself to the sad ending. Perhaps it was because I had penned this ending to suit my (sappy and romantic) sensibilities, but I maintain (to myself at least) that it was because the first ending had a lot more potential than this one. In this ending, it's pretty obvious that they'll be together. In the previous ending, there was the potential that they'd find each other again, but it was by no means certain.**


End file.
